The World They Found Themselves In
by TotallyNotHuman
Summary: Isaac, a Pre-War resident of Sanctuary Hills and Sole Survivor of Vault 111. Liara T'Soni, a rookie archeologist and Prothean ruins expert. They both have one thing in common; they have not experienced the aftermath of nuclear devastation on a global scale. Follow these two very different yet very same people as they adjust to a world of hate and survival.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sanctuary Hill, Massachusetts

October 23rd, 2287

Isaac

Isaac coughed harshly. His chest tightened, his body was freezing, and he felt dizzy. He smacked a closed hand onto the door of his cryogenic stasis pod, wanting to get out. Thankfully, the door opened, and he fell to the freezing floor of Vault 111.

He fell onto his hands and knees, mind swimming from confusion.

He forgot what happened. He forgot where he was, what his name, was what his…

Memories flooded his mind. His eyes widened and his chest tightened again.

"Nora!" He sprinted to his wife's pod, unopened since the Man and the Hazmat Lady took Shaun, his infant son.

He stood shakily at the door of Nora's pod, looking desperately for a door mechanism or switch.

"Come on! There _has_ to be a release!" He shouted as his eyes darted corner to corner. Noticing a switch to the right-side of the pod, he pulled it upwards.

"Come on, come on come on… oh, God!" Isaac anxiously watched the pod door rise, eyeing his deceased wife with tear stricken eyes.

He fell onto his knees, eyeing his wife with sad eyes. Nora's cadaver was frosted over, her skin a sickly blue. On her chest was a crimson-stained formation of ice and blood. Her eyes were closed and a pained expression was painted across her features.

He remembered her the day before all... this… happened.

She had platinum blonde hair, always kept in a tidy or messy bun. Her green eyes sparkled with passion and care, and were always attentive. Her lips, so soft and full, her personality, carefree and loving…

Isaac sobbed, lowering his gaze. He saw her wedding band on her left hand, seemingly untouched by the frost that covered the rest of her body.

"I'll find who did this, and I'll get Shaun back… I promise." He choked out, his eyes watering again. He slid the ring off Nora's frozen finger and he had it in the palm of his hand.

Closing his fist, he looked to the door to get out. Then he noticed the other pods.

He looked into one, the third on his right.

"My God, how could Vault-Tec do this?" He asked himself.

He peered into another pod.

"I can't be the only one left…" He whispered. "Hello? ANYBODY?!" He shouted loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the room.

He looked back at Nora's pod, the door still wide open. He walked to the switch and pulled it down. The cryo pod's door lowered and it covered his wife's body. It was the closest he had to a coffin.

His reflection showed in the window of the pod; his eyes were dark brown, his skin was slightly tanned and his hair was short. He had stubble reaching from around his mouth to his jaw, a five o'clock shadow. He looked down at his Vault jumpsuit. It was still partially frosted over, but otherwise relatively new.

He walked to the door at the end of the room. He looked at it dumfounded.

"Isn't there a switch…?" He looked the door over, and he saw a bar near the lower half of the door.

A sign under the bar said 'Emergency Release'. He pulled it up and the door opened. He was surprised, but otherwise, he knew what to do if he saw another sliding door. He sauntered down the hallway, looking at the corridor wall to wall. He noticed another cryogenic stasis pod room to his left. From the window, he could see that the occupants in the pods were not moving and were slumped over.

His gut sank, his chest tightened once more. Staring into that room was a grim reminder that he was truly alone in this Vault.

Isaac pried his gaze away from the window and continued onward. He needed to get out of here, and find his son.

He eyed the door at the end of the hallway; the door that led to the Vault door. He ran to it, and he found the emergency release. The door buzzed, malfunctioning.

"Busted," Isaac grumbled. He looked around and saw another door, labeled 'Restricted Area'. He walked to it, and he pulled the emergency release. The door rose upward and he entered the room.

The room led down some stairs, and into a hallway. Going right, Isaac walked down the corridor to another sliding door. On his right was an open door with an office inside it. Curious, Isaac walked into the office and saw what was inside. There was a desk facing the left side of the wall, lockers were placed in the corners of the room. Up above, a pipe was leaking water, and the room smelled of mold.

Isaac covered his nose and mouth with his left hand.

He approached the desk, looking it over before deciding to leave. Something caught his eye, however, inside one of the open lockers. He saw a brown bag, a knapsack of sorts, hanging on the coat hook in the locker. He grabbed it, and there was some weight to it.

Curiously, Isaac opened it, finding a wrist mounted computer, a PIP-Boy. He pulled it out, and, to his disappointment, was damaged. The back panel was open, revealing circuitry and wires. His inner computer tech came in and he assessed the damage.

 _The back panel seems to have housed the wires and some of the circuitry,_ Isaac thought as he turned the device from every angle. _It seems undamaged, and looks to be fixable._ Isaac put it back into the bag. He searched the other pockets on the bag. In the one in the front, he found the back panel and some spare circuit boards for the PIP-Boy, some bobby pins, and a pack of gum.

He put on the pack, and continued throughout the Vault.

Opening the door to his right led to a cylindrical hallway that curved right, and a faint buzzing of electricity was heard. Walking down the hallway, a pipe spewed excess steam, startling Isaac for a moment. He continued onward, locating the door at the end of the hallway.

Pulling the emergency release, the door opened, revealing an empty room…

Save for one giant cockroach.

The monstrous insect saw Isaac and it gave a chilling hissing sound. Instinctively, he stomped on the insect before it even touched him. Goopy, sickly green blood splattered onto his right leg and onto the floor.

"Giant… roaches? What the hell…?" He muttered to no one in particular.

Spying a baton on a table to his right, he took it and moved on into the abandoned halls of Vault 111.

Isaac peered onto what looked like a mess hall, and he spied a working terminal sitting on the desk. Walking to it, he booted it up and wondered what entailed. He looked at the entry marked 'Overseer Memo'. Isaac pressed the enter button and the file opened.

' **Remember, use of the recreational terminal is a privilege. If work performance declines, this privilege may be revoked. Enjoy responsibly.'**

After reading the note, he left the computer. Isaac looked down at the holotape ejector. The light beside it was orange, meaning a tape was inside the terminal. Pressing eject, a tape popped out. The title read 'Red Menace', a PIP-Boy and terminal game popular for kids and adults alike.

"I could play it on the PIP-Boy…" Isaac said as he put the tape into his bag.

Isaac walked out of the mess hall, and left through the door leading to the reactor room. Pulling the emergency release, the door opened. Isaac eyed the two reactors, both buzzing with electricity. One of the giant roaches present in the room walked by one of the reactors. The reactor on the left sent a bolt of electricity its way, and it laid flat on the floor.

Walking around the reactors, Isaac continued on, looking for his way out.

Encountering one of the monstrous roaches, Isaac pulled out his baton and extended it. The roach jumped into the air, biting Isaac with its sharp pincers. Luckily, it didn't cause any tearing on the suit, and Isaac swung downward with the baton, crushing the torso of the mutated insect.

Another mutated roach came around the corner, surprising Isaac. Bringing his right leg up, he stomped it as it came into range. The insect splattered, and his leg was covered in even more bug blood. He continued on, and he passed a skeleton bearing a Vault jumpsuit.

"Is this all that's left?" Isaac said solemnly.

Isaac continued on…

And walked into a hallway infested with roaches. Bringing up his baton, he swung side to side, downwards and upwards as roaches jumped into the air to bite Isaac. After the ordeal, he was covered in blood, blood that was not his, thankfully.

Opening the door at the end of the hallway, he entered an office of sorts. On the left side of the large semi-circle desk sat three stimpaks. Taking them and putting them into his bag, he also spotted a N90 10mm pistol, alongside a box of spare rounds. Ejecting the magazine, he saw that it was full, and inserted it back into the weapon. Pulling the slide back, he loaded a round into the chamber.

On the ground behind the desk he saw a skeleton in a scientist's uniform.

"Am I the only one that's left?" Isaac asked himself.

Spotting a storeroom at the other side of the office, he went to it. The security gate was open, and Isaac walked inside. There was a spare pistol on the shelf inside the room, some boxes of spare bullets on the ground, and inside a case mounted on the wall was a large weapon of sorts, Isaac thought.

Isaac approached it and examined the lock. It was out of his expertise.

"Nice… Coming back for _you_ later…" Isaac said to the weapon in the case. Looking to his right, he saw a emergency door. Walking to it, he finally felt a little better about this whole ordeal. Knowing he was close to the exit, Isaac pulled th-

 _ **BZZT! BZZT!**_

… _Son of a bitch._

Isaac was about to shout out, but then he spotted a terminal sitting on the desk at the other end. Walking around the desk, Isaac booted up the computer and looked through the files. Seeing the 'Open Emergency Tunnel' tab on the terminal, Isaac pressed enter on the tab.

The door opened and Isaac rushed to it. Turning left, he saw that he was not alone in the tunnel. Pulling out his pistol, Isaac lined up the back sights with the front sight, and aimed at the first roach he saw.

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Isaac dispatched the first three roaches, and two more appeared around the corner. Pulling the trigger a fourth and fifth time, the roaches were now taken care of. Walking to the end of the tunnel, Isaac opened the door to the entrance. A roach was biting on the remains of a Vault-Tec scientist, and did not hear him.

Walking slowly toward the roach, being sure to not make a sound, he raised his right foot and brought it down on the torso of the roach. After it was killed, Isaac walked to the Vault Door panel. Suddenly, another roach crawled out from under the steps, surprising Isaac. After a quick stomp, the insect was dead. Turning his attention back to the door panel, he tried to press the button.

 _ **BZZT!**_

 _ **BZZT!**_

" _PIP-Boy interface required to activate Vault door cycling sequence. Have a nice day._ " An automated female voice said over the intercom. Looking down, Isaac spotted another PIP-Boy; one that wasn't damaged.

Picking the device up, he then set it on his wrist on his left arm. Adjusting it so if felt comfortable, the bulky instrument say on his arm. Pulling the release latch up and locking it, he pressed the 'Power' button. Letters and symbols scrolled upwards, then a screen popped up, listing how much data was left on the PIP-Boy.

Then the familiar Vault Boy popped onto the screen, alongside the word 'Initializing…".

The screen came to life, and green text and screens were visible on the PIP-Boy's screen. At the top were the tabs 'Stat', 'Inv', 'Data', 'Map' and 'Radio'. After seeing that the PIP-Boy works, he lowered it to his side.

Looking back at the door panel, a plug-in was next to the glass case that housed the button that opened the door. Gazing at the back of the PIP-Boy, Isaac spotted an auxiliary cable. Tugging on it and plugging it into the panel, Isaac looked the computer's screen, and the words 'Vault Door Remote Access Ready' appeared. The glass case rose up, revealing the red button it once housed.

Wasting no time, Isaac unplugged the working PIP-Boy, and pushed the button.

The massive drill then came to life, and moved to the right side of the Vault door. The drillbit entered the door, and went to work. The bolts holding the door in place were released, and when the drill began to pull out, the door went with it. A loud metal-on-metal screech was heard, and at last, the door rolled away to reveal blinding light.

Isaac ran onto the catwalk as it extended across the chasm, and reached the other catwalk. He ran down the stairs that once led him and his family inside the Vault, and he went to the elevator shaft. The elevator rushed down, and the gate rose. The gate finished rising, and Isaac stepped onto the elevator platform.

It jerked upwards, and rose.

* * *

Liara T'Soni could not contain her excitement. As she sat in her quarters aboard the Asari exploration ship ' _Interloper'_ , she held onto the pillow from her bed and madly squeezed. It was only a month ago she received her doctorate for studying Prothean ruins and archaeology, and a week ago when she received her first assignment; to study the ruins of a new civilization.

Sure, it wasn't Prothean, but it was a start, and a good one at that.

"Oh! I wonder what level of technology they were at! Maybe something we have not seen before? O-or maybe, a new form of tech not before seen?" Her ramblings went on from certain topics, on how they once looked, to literature, to technology, and many other things concerning the expedition.

The door to her room slid open.

"Dr. T'Soni," The voice of a Turian said, a familiar one at that.

"Yes? What is it, Cyrus?" Liara looked at the Turian, Cyrus, waiting for a response.

"You are needed in the cargo bay; it's almost time to go." Cyrus said as Liara stood up.

"Okay, lead the way."

* * *

Liara and Cyrus entered the cargo bay, where the team of scientists and some of the guards waited for debriefing. A tall, built looking Asari commando walked into the center of the room, garnering everyone's attention. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for being here." The commando began. "I have been told by the STG rep onboard to give you all the rundown on the situation."

An older Asari began to speak. Her name was Professor Aerius.

"Also, I would like to show you what the planet looks like." Aerius said as a video projection of what the planet they were studying showed up in the middle of the room via holographic projector. "This is planet designate Animosity, only recently discovered by a lost STG drone."

The planet's surface was a sickly brown, and some of the clouds were green.

"Spirits, what happened to it?" A Turian guard exclaimed.

"From what we can see, and from some of the data that survived from the drone, it's suffered from nuclear devastation." The projection zoomed in on a specific region on the planet, a place near the eastern seaboard. "The drone _was_ able to pick up some sort of signal from this region, and that is where we will land." The commando spoke up.

"Since I'm in charge of security, the guards will be issued standard issue Avenger assault rifles, and the scientists Predator series pistols." The commando paused, "Hardsuits will be granted, but the region we're landing in seems to have little to no radiation, well into safe levels. The suits will be stored in the shuttle until use is permitted or needed." The professor stepped up, and in walked a old Salarian.

"Crew, this is Arlis Wikks, our STG rep." Aerius introduce Arlis, who gave a nod of greeting.

"Pleased to meet you all. You all know my superiors sent me along to feed them your findings and to generally supervise." He paused for a moment. "I won't go planetside right away, so I will catch a ride on the second shuttle there." He looked at every single scientist and guard going on the trip. "You're all doing a brave thing, we all are. So here's the plan; once you all touchdown, you will need to set up the communications antenna, and we have added a remotely controlled comms buoy onto the shuttle, so once you're in orbit, release it, and proceed with the antenna."

"We also have one aboard the _Interloper,_ so when the buoy is launched, well propel ours out of the system. So when ours comes into range of the one we set up at the Mass Relay, we'll be able to communicate out of system." Aerius added.

"Everyone has the drone report on your Omni-tools, yes?" The commando asked everyone. She received nods and 'yeses' from the crew.

"Okay, Arlis, please tell the helmsman to bring us close to the planet. The rest of you, get your equipment and head into the shuttle." The crew complied.

 _I probably won't need my hardsuit_ yet, Liara thought as she walked to her locker in the cargo bay. She grabbed a few items, mainly instruments for testing the air and water radiation levels. When she closed her locker, Cyrus came and handed a pistol.

"Thanks," She muttered as she strapped it to her thigh.

Liara then made her way to the shuttle, and she entered it. The pilot sat in the pilot's seat, ready to take off. Liara sat in the far end of the left side, strapping herself in. She sat there, reading over the drone report on her Omni-tool as the rest of the crew entered.

A different Asari, the captain of the guard, spoke up.

"Everyone ready? Okay, take us up." The pilot activated the ignition and the shuttle came to life.

It lifted off the ground, and the _Interloper_ opened the cargo bay door, and it flew out the back. The ship turned around and headed for their destination, flying swiftly and fast. The ride was a little bumpy, but otherwise smooth.

"Systems nominal... acceleration normal. Scans from the designated area coming in." The Pilot informed. "Breaching atmosphere, launching buoy." On the back of the shuttle, the buoy was released, automatically rising up into low orbit.

"Okay, buoy's operationa- what the hell?" The pilot exclaimed. "What..."

 _"'What',_ what?" The captain questioned.

"I just lost marked destination." The pilot said.

"Maybe just the clouds?" One of the guards said.

"No, there's nothing at all, I lost the map." Then barrier status and engine status left the screen, "Now barriers and engines... what is going on?"

"Status report," The captain barked.

"I-I don't know, everything's just... going. I-I don't know what's going on." The pilot was beginning to panic. At this time, the shuttle was well into the atmosphere, and then the craft began to descend gradually.

"We-we're losing altitude! Slowly, but significant!" The crew began to panic as well.

"Everyone stay calm. Pilot, give me a sitr-" The shuttle jerked downwards, and the feeling of weightlessness began to take effect.

"What the hell happened?!" The captain shouted.

"I-I'm losing control of the systems! W-we've been compromised!"

"Compromised, how?"

"I don't know! I think it's a cyber attack!" The captain had a look of surprise on her face.

"How high are we?"

"Three thousand, two hundred and descending!"

"Radio the _Interloper_ , tell them to-" The captain was cut off by a large bump in the ship.

"I-I can't raise them! Comms are down!"

 _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of Raiders spotted something flying low in the sky.

"The fuck is that?"

"I dunno, man. Hey!" One of the Raiders shouted to another.

"Find Bones and tell him to blow that _thing_ outta the sky." The Raider he relayed the order to, a topless woman with a large Mohawk that was dyed pink and purple. Her tattered armor barely hid her exposed chest.

"Fuck yeah!" She sprinted down the street. "BONES! Ready the launcher!" She screamed ecstatically. "Blow those xeno fuckers outta th' sky!" She then gave a psychotic giggle.

"Already ahead of ya's, babe." Bones readied the Missile Launcher, aiming at the craft in the sky. His launcher was modified with four barrels.

The Raider fired a salvo of missiles toward the craft. All four struck home.

Another salvo was fired and the missiles struck home again, causing the spaceship to lurch downward, violently.

"Fuck yeah, take that you alien fucks!" Bones cheered.

"Yeah!" The woman Raider then straddled Bones and they proceeded to have victory sex.

* * *

 _Moments before…_

 _"..._ I'm losing control! I-I can't keep her up!"

Four large impacts rattled the ship violently.

"The _fuck_ was that?!" A guard shouted.

"I don't know, I don't know!"

Then the automated straps around every crewmember rose up... excluding Liara.

"Wha-" Four more impacts rocked the ship, and they felt the ship descend sharply.

The impact was great. The crew were tossed about the shuttle like rag dolls, the sounds of screams and bones breaking were deafening and numerous. Then a feeling of weightlessness overcame the ship, then suddenly the shuttle crashed onto the ground, rolling several times. Liara watched in horror as all the crew had been tossed about and how their screams had died down.

Liara's body hurt everywhere. Her legs, arms, head; everything. She coughed violently, then she got a better look around. She really wished she didn't.

All the crew had died. Blood was smeared on the walls, floor and ceiling, all crewmembers, including the captain, Professor Aerius and Cyrus, were unmoving. The captain's face was barely recognizable, the same with Cyrus'. But when she saw the professor, she broke down.

Part of professor Aerius' head was gone, smashed into oblivion. Blood profusely trickled down the grisly wound, staining her once-white uniform. She cradled the cadaver in her arms, and sobbed loudly. Over her crying, she heard a feminine groan. Looking toward the direction it came from, she was surprised to see the pilot had survive.

Rushing to the wounded pilot, she attempted to pick her up.

"Agh!" The pilot screamed. "I-I can't feel my legs… I-I can't feel 'em…" Liara saw what caused that to the pilot.

Her legs were gone.

Once the pilot saw where her legs were supposed to be, she panicked and screamed. Liara tried to calm her, but she continued to thrash about. Liara hugged the pilot tightly, but she only screamed in agony.

"Goddess forgive me…" Liara sobbed as she took her pistol and held it against the hurt pilot. She pulled the trigger, and sent a mass accelerated slug through the pilot's head. Part of her head exploded, and showered Liara in blood and gray matter.

She continued to weep.

A flash of orange then appeared, a screen in the shuttle. On the screen it read; 'The game has been set.'

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Three loud knocks were heard on the hull. Liara froze, staring fearfully at the door. She bumped into something; 'Door Release'.

 _No, no, no…_ Liara thought as she shakily raised the pistol to the slowly opening door. The second a large shadow was cast inside the cockpit, she pulled the trigger… only for her gun to malfunction. She backed farther away, but only proceeded to make more noise.

Then suddenly, a sickly green light shone at her, and a unfamiliar voice said something in another language.

Liara fainted.

* * *

 _Five minutes earlier…_

Isaac stood on the elevator, and it rose fast. The sunlight was blinding, almost hurtful. The elevator came to a stop, violently shaking. He breathed heavily, and he began to mutter. He looked over where Sanctuary Hills once was. It was now a ruined neighborhood, full of dead plants and trees. Isaac could see Concord in the distance, in almost the same shape.

He also saw a ship, flying in the sky.

With missiles hot on it's tail.

Four missiles impacted the craft, causing it to lurch violently. Another four hit it again, and it was headed for the ground. For Isaac.

Isaac dived out of the way, and the craft slammed into an old construction crane, causing it to fall the small cliff into what once was a forest. The ground shook greatly, almost like an earthquake, and a buzzing sounded in Isaac's ears. He shakily got up from his position on the ground, and he gazed into the valley, spotting the craft.

Instinctively, he ran to the crash to get a better look at it and check for survivors. Fixing his knapsack, he sprinted down the way, and carefully climbed down small cliff. He sprinted again toward the crash site, breathing heavily as he ran. He skidded to a halt when he reached it. The hull was damaged and dirty, and it generally looked like its seen better days.

He banged on what he assumed to be the door, waiting for a moment. After hearing what sounded like a gunshot, he was about to bang on the hull again, but the door began to open. The door slowly opened, revealing a dark cockpit. It smelled of blood, or at least, he thought it did. He couldn't see inside, so he activated the light on his PIP-Boy.

What he saw was not what he was expecting.

Corpses and blood were strewn about the craft, and as he moved in, he heard whimpering and the sounds of crawling. He saw what looked like a human, sobbing. Except, her skin was blue, she had what looked like a fringe of sorts on her head, and she held what looked like on of her kind in her arms. The one in her arms had a hole in her head. _That was probably the shot…_

Isaac than spoke softly.

"Hello? Can you understand me?" He said softly. She froze. "Are you hurt?" He asked again. She then fainted, falling limp. Isaac then climbed into the craft and he began to drag her out.

He dragged her out of the ship, and laid her in the recovery position. He sat down next to the unconscious girl.

"What have I found myself in?" He asked himself. He was sitting next to an alien. An alien! What the _hell_ happened to their ship? Why were they here? He asked himself these questions, but so far, he could not fathom the answers his mind gave him.

He decided to wait for her to wake up.

It was all he could do.

* * *

 **After checking some files on my computer, I realized that I was missing a good chuck of info during the _Interloper_ scene, as well some forgotten information. Fuck, I should sleep more... Anyway, enjoy these somewhat small changes.**

 **Edit; I completely rewrote the _Interloper_ Cargo Bay scene, the shuttle and the missile impacts scene. Just so it would make a bit more sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone like the new title and summary? After realizing that they were half-assed (I was nursing severe lack of sleep when I was thinking of the title), I decided to change them. I hope they are at least a bit better, and do not remind you of that annoying song from Aladdin.**

 **Have a good day, friends.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sanctuary Hills, Massachusetts

October 23rd, 2287

Liara

Liara had a dream. In her dream, her mother was telling her something… important. She could not remember what it was, but she knew it was important. She was young, barely into her twenties, old enough to be enrolled in a high grade school, a school that housed her greatest interest; archaeology.

When Liara and her mother, Benezia, would go to the park when Liara was a child, and Liara would try her damnedest to try and find 'Pwothean Wuins'. The thought always brought a smile to her face, even in the darkest of moments. Then Liara was told something she would never forget;

"You may not know it, but _you_ are the most special girl in the galaxy, Little Wing. One day, you will do something important, more important than I will ever do in this galaxy. You remember that, Little Wing."

Liara would always, _always_ remember those words.

Now that she thought about it, that's what she was told in her dream. That was what Benezia told her. And the next words she said seem to be… cryptic.

"It's time to wake up, Little Wing. The game has been set."

Liara jolted awake, cold sweat running down her brow. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her, startling her. She looked around, and she found who was holding her. It was a being, much like an Asari, but much more… masculine. It had fur covering the top of its head, same with around its mouth and jaw. It looked like a male Batarian. Brown eyes stared at her worryingly, almost protectively, and it said something in its language.

"I can't understand you." Liara said simply. A thoughtful expression crossed its features. A thought came to her mind. She tried to open her omni-tool… but the orange gauntlet didn't come up.

Not even a flicker.

Liara panicked, but the creature held her. It said something softly this time, almost soothing. Liara calmed down a bit, but without her omni-tool, she wouldn't even have the basic means of telling which place was radioactive or not. She sighed.

The creature let go of her and stood up. He looked toward where the ship crashed, and where it slammed into the crane on the way into the valley. He motioned for Liara to follow him, and she obeyed.

They walked up a small hill, near a fence with razor-wire on the top. Liara had wondered why it had been put up, but when she finds a way to ask why, that'll be one of the first questions she'll ask. They continued around the fence, and onto a dirt path. Liara spotted a ruined bridge crossing a small stream, and when the creature walked onto it, it made a creaking noise, but otherwise it was till stable.

The creature seemed to pick up his pace, and then he broke out in a all-out sprint. Liara could barely keep up with him. He seemed determined to get to the houses up ahead… _Maybe he's looking for someone?_

* * *

Isaac

Isaac ran. He wanted- no- _needed_ to get back to Sanctuary. If Codswoth was still there, he would have seen the Man and the Hazmat women pass by. He sprinted up the hill, almost leaving the alien girl he pulled out of the wreckage behind. He sprinted around the house on his left, and skidded to a halt.

He saw Codsworth trimming the hedged in front of his house, almost like the bombs didn't drop. Isaac caught his breath for a moment, and ran up to him.

"As I live _and_ breathe… Mr. Isaac? I-is that r-really you?" Codsworth said.

"Codsworth?" Isaac hadn't really thought Codsworth would survive. "Y-you're still here… so, other people could still be alive, too."

"Well of course I'm still here!" Codsworth exclaimed. "Where else would I be?"

Isaac only stared in disbelief.

"Sir, you garments seem to rather dirty. I'd suggest changing out of them." Codsworth said. "Wouldn't want the missus seeing you like this, heh… where is Miss Nora, anyway?"

Isaac didn't know what to say. He heard footsteps running behind him. He turned and saw the girl from the crash, panting heavily. _Almost forgot about her…_ Isaac thought.

He turned back to Codsworth.

"She's… she's dead."

"Sir, these things you're saying, the-these terrible things…" Codsworth began, "I know! How about a distraction? Like a game of checkers, or perhaps charades?" Codsworth beamed. "Oh, how Shaun does love that game… i-is the lad with you?"

Isaac couldn't answer right away.

"Shaun… Shaun's been kidnapped." Isaac choked out.

"It's worse than I thought… you're suffering from hunger induced paranoia." Codsworth began. "Not eating properly for two hundred years will do that, I'm afraid." Codsworth chuckled.

This greatly caught Isaac by surprise. _No… it can't_ be…

"No… that's not possible. I wasn't out for that long…" Isaac said in disbelief.

"I-it's been a little over two hundred and _ten_ really." Codsworth said. It didn't help Isaac at _all_. "That means you're, uh, two centuries late for dinner! Ha ha! Perhaps I could whip you up a snack! You must be _famished…_ "

"Codsworth… you're acting… really weird. Are you alright?"

"Oh… oh… sir it's been simply _terrible!_ Simply terrible!" Codsworth sobbed. "Two centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve… I spent the first _ten years_ trying to keep the floors waxed! But nothing keeps out nuclear fallout from vinyl wood… _nothing!"_ Codsworth sniffled. "And _don't_ tell me the futility of cleaning a collapsed house!"

"A-and the car… _the car!_ How do you polish _rust!?_ " Codsworth had completely broken down. Emotionally, that is.

"Whoa, stay with me buddy, focus." Isaac did not anticipate this. He had never seen Codsworth act this way.

"I-I don't know anything, sir…" Codsworth sniffled. "B-but… I _did_ find this holotape," Codsworth brought up said tape, "I believe Miss Nora was to present it to you." Codsworth handed Isaac the holotape, and Isaac fought tears that threatened to break out.

"Well… it's a start."

"Well, enough feeling sorry for my self," Codsworth cheered up some. "Would you like to search the neighborhood, sir?"

"Yeah, let's go." With that, Codsworth zipped on ahead, beginning the search.

Isaac looked behind him to see the alien woman staring at him curiously.

"Come on," Isaac gestured with his hands for her to follow.

* * *

Liara

" _Come on,_ " 'He' said in his language. Liara didn't understand him, but the gesture with his hands said otherwise. She followed close behind him. He stared at an orange and white object in his hand, before tucking it away.

He looked around, and entered the house on their right. Liara followed, wondering what he was looking for in this house. The first thing 'He' did was walk to the end of the hallway to their left, and entered a room on his right. What Liara saw was a little heartbreaking. Inside the room, there was a baby crib, some old, dirty toys, and a little book meant for children, she assumed.

Liara couldn't imagine it, a baby dying, being incinerated by nuclear fire. She immediately purged the thought of an infant child's death out of her mind. But, in place of that thought, came another. And it was the only one that would work.

 _I_ could _try to meld with him…_ Liara thought as 'He' searched the room. After communing with her thoughts, she decided on it, and walked up to 'Him', tapping him on the shoulder. 'He' looked at Liara questioningly, but was surprised when she grabbed his shoulders, and her eyes turned black. She then spoke.

"Embrace eternity…" Once the phrase was uttered, a flash of memories came so fast; she didn't know which was her own or the alien's.

After what did seem like an eternity, it all stopped, and they were back in the child's room. Then, a male voice groaned and said something. This time, Liara understood what 'He' said.

"Wha… what the _hell_ was that?"

"I… melded with you." She groaned as she got up. When they both stood up and looked at each other, they stared for what seemed like an eternity. Then, 'He' broke the silence.

"Well," He began, "I guess introductions are in order." 'He' held out his hand.

"I'm Isaac."

"Liara," She shakily took his hand and shook.

"What _did_ you do? What was that?" 'Isaac' questioned.

"I melded with you. Think of it as a way of sharing knowledge and memories," Liara didn't want to mention that it was only for when an Asari shows her affection greatly to a mate.

"Well… at least we can understand each other." Isaac said. "Come on, we gotta find Codsworth."

"'Codsworth'?" Liara asked.

"The robot," Liara gave a nod of understanding. "Come on, let's go." They exited the house, and began to search for Codsworth.

"Why did you pull me out of that wreckage?" Liara asked.

"I always wanted to meet a space alien," Isaac half-joked, half-anwered.

"Why? Many in your position would have been scared out of their minds."

"I… read one too many comics as a kid. And in my teens. And in college. And after my wedding too, come to think of it." Isaac had come to realize how much of a nerd he was.

"Well, it couldn't have been for naught, that's for sure." Liara admitted as they entered a house…

With Codsworth 'dispatching' of a few pests. Well, dispatch wasn't a word Liara wouldn't use. More like 'destroying'.

"Now who has to clean up _all this blood?_ " The robot, Codsworth, seethed as the last 'pest' was dealt with.

"Seriously, what is _up_ with the apocalypse and giant insects?" Isaac joked to himself, walking up to Codsworth.

"Ah, Mr. Isaac, I didn't think you would come!" Codsworth beamed. "And who is this young lady with you?" Codsworth asked, referring to Liara.

"Codsworth, this is Liara. She's… well, she is a- look I'll explain later, but did you find anything?" Isaac didn't know how Codsworth would react to Liara, learning that she was an alien to their world. "Look, just lead the way, okay pal?"

"Yes sir! Greetings, Miss Liara." Codsworth said as he passed Liara.

Isaac and Liara followed close behind Codsworth, leading them to an intact house on the right of the cul-de-sac. Upon entering, monstrous flies rose up from behind a makeshift barrier. With Codsworth readying his flamethrower, and Isaac loading a 10mm round in the chamber of his pistol, they quickly dispatched of the unauthorized tenants of the home.

Liara's ears rang as the thunderous booms of the pistol Isaac carried, and Codsworth's shouting and flamethrower were _not_ meant to be heard at the same time. Codsworth turned to Isaac and Liara.

"Your… your family isn't here either…." Codsworth said sadly. "They're… they're really gone, aren't they?"

 _Isaac had a family?_

"Shaun's still out there, Codsworth. Do you where I could start looking?" Isaac, while very, _very_ determined to find his son, it seemed, he actually didn't know where to start, Liara figured.

If Liara were in his shoes, even she would be clueless as to where to start.

After a moment of thought, Codsworth did not have anything. Then suddenly, he blurted out:

"What about Concord, sir?" Codsworth offered. "It would seem like a good place to start as any. And last I checked, they only shot at me a _few times_ last I was there."

"Oh great, I like these people already…" Isaac joked quietly.

"Oh good! Maybe they'll help find Shaun?"

Isaac face-palmed.

"Look, Codsworth has a point," Liara said, looking between the robot and Isaac. "Suppose we search this 'Concord', and find someone who is _not_ hostile and willing to help, we have a slight chance of finding Shaun," Liara looked at Isaac.

"A small chance, a very small one indeed, but a chance nonetheless." Codsworth finished.

"Okay, me and Liara will head to Concord, and you Codsworth can search the intact houses and find anything useful," Isaac began, "Stimpaks, ammo, food, clean water, anything along those lines," Isaac looked directly at Codsworth.

"You got me, pal?"

"Of course, sir!" Codsworth exclaimed. "I'll begin right away!" Codsworth zipped out of the house and began his search.

Isaac turned and looked at Liara. He pulled something from out of his pack, a pistol similar to his, and handed it to her, along with a few spare magazines.

"You know how to use one?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, but not these kinds, ours don't use combustion." Liara explained. "Our weapons utilize mass acceleration technology, while not as effective as a combustion weapon, they are also quite devastating." Liara explained.

"Mass acceleration? Hmm… more speed and impact can be mass produced, would require some sort of electromagnetic propulsion… impressive, I would say." Isaac said as Liara took the 10mm pistol and looked it over.

Liara took note of the somewhat bulky yet sleek design. It had some weight to it, and the pistol grip was made of wood, which was rather comfortable, meaning some recoil reduction. The iron sights were glowing, which would be useful if it were used during the night.

She took one of the rounds from out of the magazines, and inspected the projectile. It was small, with the '10mm standard round' etched onto the bottom. She saw where the hammer in the weapon would strike the bullet. After her inspection, Liara put the bullet back into its magazine, and put the spare mags into a pouch on her uniform.

Isaac had done some searching around, and he had found a tin with the word 'Caps' on top, a box of 10mms, a medical hypo which Isaac said was a 'stimpak', and some drugs.

"Well, here are some things we could use. We need to find you a pack or bag, Liara." Isaac said as he put the things in his backpack. "I can't carry everything."

"I'll keep an eye out for one, sure." Liara agreed.

"Okay, let's hit the road." They exited the house they searched, and started walking down the street.

Sanctuary Hills, as Isaac named the place, was a nice neighborhood before… all _this_ happened, according to Isaac. Liara learned that Isaac was in the military, serving in a place called 'Gobi' and a place called 'Anchorage'. He was to attend a Veteran's Supper at a veteran's hall the day it all happened, but then the 'bombs dropped'. He also spoke of his wife, Nora, and his infant son Shaun. He talked of happier times, when he and Nora first met, of the birth of Shaun, to anything that seemed to make Isaac smile or laugh. She felt sorry for him. Everything at the time, for him, seemed perfect.

The idyllic 'American Dream' as he had put it.

They had reached yet another broken foot bridge, with the left side of the bridge pulled into the river below. Radioactive waves ran gently between the posts keeping the bridge up, a cool breeze swept through the air. The sound of thunder rolled throughout the heavens, and Isaac and Liara spotted storm clouds coming from the south. When they got off the bridge, the duo spotted the corpse of a man, lying in a pool of blood, with his throat ripped out.

In front of the dead man was a dog with no fur, with a tire iron sticking out of its chest cavity. Next to the dead man was, conveniently, a backpack. Isaac cautiously picked it up, and he brought it up slowly. Opening the main pocket, Isaac found a box of shotgun shells, a few loose 10mm rounds, three stimpaks and a pill bottle labeled Rad-X.

After looking through the bag, he handed it to Liara.

"I feel… like a vulture, but here. He doesn't need it anymore." Liara shakily took the backpack, and slung it around her back.

Continuing their journey to Concord, Isaac and Liara spotted a large, red rocket.

"Well, there's the truck stop," Isaac said as they approached the abandoned gas station.

They spotted a dog hanging around one of the gas pumps, looking sad. When the dog spotted Liara and Isaac, it barked and playfully ran to them. Isaac was wary, but he calmed down as the dog looked at him curiously and barked. Walking up to it, Isaac began to pet it.

"Hey boy, what are you doing out her all by yourself?" Isaac said as he scratched behind the dog's ear and petted his head. He looked at Liara, and she too began to pet the adorable dog.

The dog looked curiously at the woman, eyeing her face. He then gave a lick to her cheek and barked playfully.

"We should take him. This…"

"Dog," Isaac informed.

"Yes, this _dog_ could prove useful in the future." Liara then bent on one knee and cupped the dog's face. " _And_ he's really cute."

Isaac thought for a moment. _Ah, what the hell? He's cute and lonely. No dog should be lonely._

"Alright, let's take him." Liara seemed to cheer up visibly, and the dog looked at Isaac curiously. "You want to come with us, pal?"

The dog barked.

"Okay then, let's stick together."

Then suddenly, the dog growled at the dirt, and before they could question, a large rat-like creature popped out from the earth. Isaac instinctively pulled out his pistol and pulled the trigger. The creature's brains were splattered onto the ground, and another's were splattered onto Liara's left leg. Liara pulled out her pistol, and began to fire at the creatures as they came to her.

One sneaky pest burrowed itself into the ground and popped out behind her. Using her biotics, she threw the creature, and it slammed into the wall of the truck stop. Before Isaac could comprehend what just happened, a rat-thing jumped onto his back and was about to claw him. The dog charged and jumped, knocking the thing off of his back. The dog bit into the creature's throat, viscously ripping it out. Blood splattered onto the ground, and on the dog.

One last rat popped out of the ground, but this one was considerably larger than its comrades. It had been foaming at the mouth, and was about to charge Isaac, but Liara used her biotics to fling it into the wall of the truck stop.

Liara sighed tiredly. Her biotics use had taken a bit out of her, but otherwise she would be fine. She looked at Isaac, and he looked dumbfounded. Maybe it was time to explain.

* * *

Isaac

Isaac took in the information he received. Liara had explained the powers that she used, called biotics, were born of when a creature is exposed to an element called 'element zero', made from dying stars. Her race, the Asari, are born naturally with the ability to use biotics. While very efficient, they require large amounts of calories to 'charge up' their biotics. Soda-pop is commonly used to do so if they are on the field, and Isaac knew that at least she can recharge her powers when they find some Nuka-Cola or something along the lines of it.

"Well, at least it's helpful in a fight, that's for sure." Isaac said as they stood inside the Red Rocket truck stop, sitting while Liara searched around.

"Yes, and it's good that I at least have a way of regaining biotics again." Liara said as she exited the room to the left, from behind the counter. "I found this tin with bottlecaps in it," Liara announced. "What are they for?"

"Fuck if I know, excuse my language." Isaac admitted. They didn't know why, but they felt compelled to take them.

 _Maybe they are of some use,_ Isaac thought as he sipped on a Nuka-Cola he had found. He had taken inventory from both their backpacks, and was rather pleased with their findings.

 _13 Stimpaks_

 _3 Rad-Aways_

 _4 Rad-Xs_

 _1 Buffout_

 _6 Med-X_

 _1 Psycho_

 _5 Bandages_

 _144 10mm rounds_

 _10 12 gauge shells_

 _20 .38 rounds_

There was also a list of miscellaneous items as well, but Isaac had been surprised as to what they found. He felt the dog, named Pal until they find out his name, if he had one that is, rub up against his leg. He petted him and scratched his ears, and he licked Isaac's hand. Isaac smiled at the dog.

Liara had been going through what she found in the back room.

"I found two more stimpaks, an inhaler of sorts and some of that 'Nuka-Cola' as well." She said as she sipped on said soda.

The night had rolled in, and it had begun to rain shortly after the fight with the mole-rats (Isaac had aptly named). The decided on staying the night in the shop, and heading to Concord in the morning. Liara had decided on sleeping in the back room with Pal while Isaac took first watch.

Isaac then decided to go on his PIP-Boy. He flipped through the tabs, and found the radio tab. He tuned the radio, seeing if there were any radio signals. Luckily, he had found one.

" _-into each life, some rain must fall…"_

Isaac smiled as he left it on the station he found, and he found night watch a whole lot less boring.

" _-and he's hackin' and whackin' and smackin' he's hackin' and whackin' and smackin',"_ The radio was playing at a volume that only Isaac, Liara, and maybe Pal could hear it.

They had just left the station, and Concord wasn't far.

The song was rather catchy, and Liara didn't seem to mind it. If there was one thing that bothered him, it was the DJ. While laughable at times, his low self-esteem seemed to bring Isaac down, when suddenly he'd scream 'Oh we're gonna die', or he'd stutter after his sentences, but otherwise, he was tolerable.

When they reached and abandoned home, with the door ripped off it's hinges, Isaac was going to do a quick search, when suddenly a gunshot sounded in the distance. The sounds of shouting and cursing flooded the air in the distance.

"Come on!" Liara shouted. "If someone's in trouble, we should help!"

"Alright, let's get a move on." He looked at Pal, "Let's go, Pal."

Pal barked and followed close behind.

They sprinted to where the shots were coming from, and what they saw surprised them. The attackers, they assumed, were engaging in a all-out street war with the museum at the end of the street. Occasionally, a red, bright beam of a laser rifle was seen, striking the attackers, and sometimes incinerating them completely.

Deciding whoever was in that building was in trouble, they approached from behind.

The attackers wore tattered armor pieces, scraggly clothes and their hair were done up in crazy styles and colours. When one of the attackers turned around to reload, she spotted Isaac and Liara.

"HEY! We got scavvers!"

"Take 'em out!"

Some took their attention off the people in the museum and instead fired at Isaac and company.

"Fan out! Find cover!" Isaac ordered as he and Pal ran up to one of the sandbags set up nearby while Liara took cover near an alleyway. The duo would peer out of cover and take shots whenever a break in their line of fire was heard. Isaac aimed at one of the bandit's head and fired.

The hammer struck the primer, and the gunpowder in the bullet loaded in the gun exploded, and hurled the round out of the barrel at high speeds. The spent shell flew out when the pistol slide flew back. And the recoil on the weapon was rather low, but packed a kick. The bullet sailed in the air, and struck the bandit in the side of his throat, lodged right in his jugular. Blood sprayed out in large amounts, and he crumbled to the ground.

"NO!" A woman in tattered armor and a gas mask screamed at the loss of her comrade. "You motherfuckers!" She screamed as she hefted a large 5.56mm rifle in her hands, and fired toward Isaac.

The bullets sailed over Isaac and some slammed into the sandbags. Isaac looked over at the alleyway where Liara hid and he saw her peer out of cover and she began to take pot-shots at the bandit woman. A stray round hit the bandit in the gut, but she kept firing. The drum magazine on the rifle ran dry and she scurried to nearby cover, an old Corvega Bubble-Top, to reload.

Isaac popped out of cover and fired at the fusion-powered car. He aimed at the hood of the car, where the engine was located, and he began to fire. Following his example, Liara also fire at the car, and the first set of flames appeared. Isaac quickly reloaded and aimed back at the car. Both Isaac and Liara's bullets, slammed into the hood of the car, and it finally exploded. Then, after a moment, the fusion core in the car overheated and exploded, causing a mini-nuclear explosion.

Any bandits nearby were killed or thrown back as the force of the explosion was great.

Liara and Isaac ran out of cover and began firing into the crowd of bandits, dazed and confused. Most died, and some were wounded. Isaac began to finish them off, while Liara secured the area with Pal. A man from the museum balcony shouted at Isaac.

"Hey you!" Isaac looked at the man on the balcony. He was an African-American man in a uniform of sorts, wielding a type of laser weapon. "You see that laser musket on the ground there?!" The man shouted.

"Grab it and help us out! I got a group of settlers trapped inside and the Raiders are almost in!" The man pleaded. "Please help!"

The man ran back inside.

"Liara!" Isaac shouted, and the woman came running down the street.

"We were right; some people need out help clearing the building." Liara nodded. "Come on; they _really_ need a hand."

 _Aboard the_ Interloper _…_

* * *

"Representative Wikks, we lost contact with the shuttle over twenty four hours ago, we _need_ to send the second shuttle down there." The Asari commando shouted as she approached.

"I can't do that, it goes strictly against protocol."

"Why? You did say you were going to be in the next shuttle... And then all of a sudden, a report from the buoy they launched is cut off, we didn't even launch _ours_ and you're saying it's all against _protocol?!"_ The Asari was becoming very angry with Wikks, getting dangerously close to his being.

"Get away from me." He said coldly.

The commando took another step. Wikks narrowed his eyes and pulled out a concealed M6 Carnifex pistol, and aimed at her head. Before the Asari could counter, Wikks pulled the trigger and blew out the Commando's brains. Her head was partially split open, and the people who witnessed the murder stood stock still.

"Everyone fucking listen up!" The old Salarian growled. " _I_ am taking charge of the operation, and control of this ship. Any attempts to disobey me or to try and escape, I'll blast you out the airlock, and you'll have _wished_ I blew you head off!" The crew visibly recoiled, and nodded shakily. "Glad you all understand."

Wikks then walked to his quarters, fuming with rage. He entered his room, closed and locked the door, and set up a watch dog program to monitor the ship. On a small laptop, he established communications with an unknown persons.

"Deceit, it's Shadow, any luck with the girl?" Wikks spoke quietly.

" _Yes, she sang like a bird when we used the_ advanced _methods._ " The voice on the other end spoke, their voice distorted.

"What did she reveal?"

" _she told us their weapon designs. These beings have harnessed the power of the atom, and with it, they created devastating weaponry. Laser rifles, plasma weapons, even gamma radiation! Such fantastic technologies!_ " The voice proclaimed excitedly. The weapons certainly surprised Wikks.

"What of these... Zetans?"

" _They are sending a recon ship there in a week; they will survey the area then return to base."_

 _"_ Good, good... I must go. Tell the others; the game has been set." Wikks told the person on the comms.

" _Affirmative. Deceit out._ " The line went dead. Wikks sat back into his chair, placing a hand on his weary face.

 _I'm too old for this shit..._

* * *

Concord, Massachusetts

Liara

Liara fired hew newly-acquired shotgun, blasting a Raider in the gut. It was a Combat Shotgun, with a small magazine size of eight, the front sight had a ring over it, and a bayonet was fixed to the barrel. She quickly walked down the hallway, ensuring that all the Raiders had been killed.

Liara felt bile rise in her throat. She hadn't killed another living being since today, and now, her conscious was catching up to her. She kept it down, and moved forward. Isaac had cleared the second floor, and now she stood in front of the door where the settlers were hiding in. Isaac and Pal walked up behind her, ready to proceed.

Liara opened the door and walked in.

"Man, I don't know who you guys are, but your timing's impeccable." The man from the balcony stated. "Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minuteman."

"We're glad to help." Isaac spoke as he holstered his laser musket.

"Well, now that we know you're not here to kill us, would you mind explaining how you came to be here?" Preston asked.

Isaac saw the opportunity and took it.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very, very much, he puts his-"

"Aw come on man, for real." Preston said, annoyed by the joke.

Isaac laughed, and Liara spoke for him.

"That is Isaac," She pointed at the Vault suit clad man, "I'm Liara and this is Pal."

"Preston Garvey, Minuteman. Say, you wouldn't happen to be from that ship that crashed yesterday, are you?"

Apparently, everyone in this world seems to take first contact very well.

"Yes, you saw who shot us down?" Liara asked, her mind setting on revenge.

"Yeah, but they left with the leader, some guy from the Lexington gang." Preston answered.

"Why is everyone so calm after meeting an alien?" The Asari wondered aloud.

"Lady, in the Wasteland, you see some pretty crazy stuff, so we're pretty much immune to it." The man in the overalls standing at a computer said.

"Sturges." The man in the overalls offered his hand in greeting.

"Liara," She shook his hand.

By this time, Isaac calmed down and rejoined the conversation.

"Hoo, anyways, sorry about that. Ahem, we, uh, saw the Raiders attacking you, and we decided to help you out."

"Wow, kindness like that out here in the Commonwealth is almost unheard of, so thank you." Preston said, a genuine smile crossing his lips.

"Isaac, was it?" Sturges asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Isaac responded.

"How about you and yer friend give us a hand again? The other Raiders are bound to be back soon, and we have little to no ideas on how to deal with them…"

"…Except one." Preston finished. "There's a crashed Vertibird on the roof, and with it, a Pre-War set of power armor."

"Thing is, the Fusion Core is outta juice, so we gotta find a new one." Sturges added.

"Most things run off standardized FCs, and it just so happens that there's a core in the basement." Preston said as he slung his musket onto his back.

"Trouble is, I can't crack the code on the terminal down there and picking locks is beyond me." Sturges said as he leaned on the desk at the right side of the room. "I'm more of a guy who puts stuff together rather than breaking into things."

"I could try the lock, but if that fails, I'll just use the terminal." Isaac said as he was about to walk out the door.

"I'll go." Liara blurted out as she rushed past Isaac.

"Okay then, are you sure? We both could go down and get it."

"No, I'll handle it." Liara then gave a smile.

Liara looked down from the second floor, and she spotted the generator housing the Fusion Core. She saw where she could enter, a security gate, with a computer next to it. She pondered on how she could get down there, and then she remembered the stairs. That'll give her the direct rou- _Wait!_

Another thought came to mind. She could use her biotics to float down there, and she can climb back up using the stairs. Deciding on using her biotics, she held her arms out to her sides, kept her palms flat, and channeled her biotics. She jumped down, and as expexted, she floated down gently, softly landing on the collapsed floor below.

She then walked to the terminal, and almost instantaneously she knew what to do. She deducted that when she melded with Isaac, some of his knowledge had been revealed in her mind. She typed in 'initiate password retrieval' and pressed enter.

A list of random words and symbols appeared line by line on the screen.

She chose a word, vigilance, and at the lower right side of the screen, it read 'likeness 6/9'. She then saw the word vigilante and entered it in. The screen changed to that of the login screen. She entered the password and she was taken to the home screen. The tab 'Unlock Security Gate' was highlighted, and she pressed enter. After that, the door mechanism clicked and Liara turned the computer off and opened the gate.

She pressed the eject button, and she took the Fusion Core. Turning her gaze upward, she walked up the collapsed floor and into the room with stairs when she and Isaac were on their way up. As she made her way up, she thought of the _Interloper._ She imagined that they were prepping the extra shuttle to investigate what happened to the rest of the team, and here she was helping Isaac find his son.

If she was asked to go back, she would have gladly taken it, but now, she had conflicting thoughts about that. Isaac was a friend. She was helping him find his son Shaun from the kindness of her heart, and she was willing to go the extra mile that he will. She would trek the entire Wasteland to help him find his son. If she was asked to go back, she would most likely decline, and go back to helping Isaac find his son. If the crew could help her, that would be even better, but if they decline, she would stay.

For Isaac.

* * *

Isaac

Isaac stood by the door, patiently waiting for Liara to return. When he leaned against the wall, the door opened, in walked a thoughtful looking Liara, holding the Fusion Core in her right hand.

"Alright, you got it. Now get to the roof, and power up that suit." Preston exclaimed. "Let's show these Raiders how we do it."

Liara nodded and walked to Isaac. Isaac took the Core from Liara and he walked to the other side of the room. Liara looked outside the window, and saw the conglomerate of Raiders preparing for a fight.

"Does anyone have a long range weapon?" Liara asked the people in the room.

"Yeah, here's one." Sturges handed her a .308 Combat Rifle with a medium sized scope. The magazine was extended, and the butt stock was padded with cloth and duct tape.

"Thank you, Sturges." She took position by the window.

Isaac had been inspecting the core, making sure there was no damage. After he was done looking it over, he walked out of the room, and saw the rooftop exit. Opening the door, he was pelted with rain, and a cold wind blew into his face. Isaac spotted the dormant T-45d Power Armor, standing slumped. The armor was rusty, but looked very operational. He inserted the Core inside the suit, and then slammed it in further. He turned the valve on the back of his armor, and it opened up.

Stepping inside the armor, he felt the switch to lock up and seal the suit. The armor refitted itself onto his body, and after giving some experimental movement, he walked toward the crashed vertibird. He then spotted a goodie mounted on the turret rail.

"They should've told me that there was a minigun…" Isaac mumbled to himself excitedly as he tore it off its hinges. He moved forward, aiming at the first Raider he saw. But he was quickly dispatched by a red beam of laser energy.

Smiling, knowing that Preston spotted him before he lead the Raider to a bloody death, he walked to the edge of the building and jumped off.

Knowing that everyone on the opposing team was, well, fucked, Isaac slammed into the ground. The earth rumbled, and the sidewalk cracked under the weight of the suit. The Raiders were surprised, and they concentrated fire on Isaac. Spinning up the minigun, he let loose a hail of 5mm, lead-filled death.

Bullets sprayed down the street, and empty shell casings littered the ground. Most of the Raiders have been killed or at least wounded, as the dashed for cover.

"COME ON, TIN MAN! I WANNA SEE THAT HEART OF YERS!" One of the Raiders shouted amid the gunfire and rain. He then popped out of cover, and revealed his four-barreled missile launcher, aiming straight at Isaac.

A loud rifle shot was heard, and a sizeable hole in the Raider's head was visible.

 _Atta girl, Liara,_ Isaac mentally praised his alien companion as hidden Raiders who dared show their heads were dropped like flies. Along with support of Isaac's minigun, most of the Raiders were dead or bleeding out. He then heard pounding at the end of the street. He saw a metal panel covering a hole popping up a bit from each hit.

Then a gargantuan hand poked out, and then another, popping the cover right off.

"Shit! Deathclaw!" Isaac heard one of the few remaining Raiders shout.

"Fuck this, let _them_ deal with it!" The remaining Raiders fled, but were quickly dispatched by the 'Deathclaw'. Its claws went through their flesh like a warm knife through butter.

The grisly results of its messy killing methods struck some fear into Isaac.

And now, he was more determined to take it down.

Isaac spun the barrel on the minigun, and then all hell broke loose. The Deathclaw ran toward Isaac, taking all that Isaac had to offer in terms of firepower. Blood poured from its wounds, but it just didn't stop. It zig zagged down the street, attempting to confuse the power armored individual.

Isaac could not keep up, until it was right in front of him. It raised its right arm to strike, but a red beam struck its arm. The Deathclaw held its injured appendage, and Isaac took his chance to fire and move back. This proved futile, as the Deathclaw swiped with its left arm and struck Isaac in the chest. He got the wind knocked out of him, and he fell to his knees. The Deathclaw took its chance and moved quickly to finish him off, but was cut off by a laser and a .308 round.

Isaac caught his breath, and aimed the minigun at the Deathclaw's exposed belly. The 5mm rounds tore the Deathclaws innards apart, and it gave on last mighty roar before keeling over.

Isaac realized that he was bleeding quite a bit, and he fell over in his power armor, losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Well, here is chapter 2.**

 **Well, this was exciting to write, and even more exciting watching it unfurl in my mind. This is the longest chapter I written, but I will most certainly top this mark in the future.**

 **Also I just want to say that this will follow the Fallout 4 storyline but with a few ME twists. They will be revealed in due time, and I want to you all a happy Sunday.**

 **Welp, better get back to the third chapter!**

 **Read and Review everyone, Read and Review, and I'll see ya'll later!**

 **Edit: Rewrote the _Interloper_ scene in this so it went along the line of my edit of the first chapter.**

 **Who is 'Deceit'? What sick game are they playing with Liara?**

 _ **What are they truly after?**_


End file.
